


Friendly Banter

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), connor returns to DPD as a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can you write a Connor x reader where Connor confesses his feelings to the reader, super fluffy :,)Requests are open on Tumblr @embeanwrites
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Friendly Banter

You had taken it upon yourself to teach Connor how to participate in friendly banter ever since he had become deviant. It was slow coming, but it was pretty entertaining. 

“Hey, Connor! How have things been today?” 

“Surprisingly quiet. How are you today?”

“I’m pretty bored. Do you feel like spicing it up a little? Maybe go commit arson or aggravated assault? I do know where Gavin lives.” You asked as you sat on his desk. For a moment his LED flashed red and yellow. It tended to take him a moment to get his bearings to figure out when you were joking or if you’re serious. He's gotten better at it, but he still has his moments.

“(Y/n), I assure you that committing crime is the opposite of my plans for today.” Connor assured you. You chuckled and shook your head. “Oh, that was banter.” He commented with a light blue blush on his cheeks. 

“Day 10 and the subject still is having trouble with regular conversation.” You pretended to say into your radio. 

“It’s actually been 13 days, (Y/n).” Connor commented quickly. Not responding, you looked at him and raised your eyebrow. You heard Hank starting to chuckle, you turned yourself towards him. 

“You shouldn’t teach him anymore, it’s way more entertaining this way.” You giggled and looked back at Connor. 

“Officer (L/n)! My office!” You heard Fowler shout. You sighed and hopped off Connor’s desk.

“I’ll see you boys later!” You gave them both a mock salute as you walked towards Fowler’s office. 

A little later in the day you were in the kitchen nursing a coffee and scrolling through your phone. Fowler was planning on reassigning you to Nines and Gavin to help them catch an android serial killer, but Fowler wanted to make sure you were on your best behavior. Half of Gavin’s discipline folder were because of you. It was a risky move putting the two of you together, but Fowler felt Nines could handle you both. 

“(Y/n)?” You hummed and looked up at Connor. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” You grinned as you saw him doing his coin tricks. It had become more of a nervous tick than calibrating, but you found it endearing unlike Hank. 

“Let me guess, you’re here to profess your undying love to me.” You joked with a shit eating grin. He suddenly dropped his coin. 

“Yes. How did you know?” He asked you, looking bewildered. 

“I-I...Connor what?” He walked towards you and sat down in the chair across from you, leaving his coin on the ground. You could feel the heat rising to your face. 

“I admire you greatly. You are an amazing officer, a kind friend, and when I’m around you I feel like my thirium pump is going to explode. I asked Hank and he told me I had romantic feelings for you. Although he didn’t say it that way.” You remained silent, staring at Connor trying to find something, anything to say. “I was hoping we could go on a date.” Connor reached his hand towards you and you quickly jerked back. 

“I-I...Is this a joke? Because it’s not funny, This isn’t banter, this is mean, Connor.” You asked quietly, your emotions were already everywhere. This could easily be something that Gavin put him up to, telling him that this was funny. But Connor had some common sense when it came to social situations. He would be able to recognize that this isn’t a joke you play on someone.

“I’m not joking, (Y/n).” Connor said softly. You took a shaky breath. “I’m not that clueless.” 

“Sorry, I’ve just...been burned before.” You reached your hand back out and he quickly placed his on top of yours and smiled. “So, a date? What were you thinking?”

“You mentioned arson, earlier?” He asked with a confident smirk. It took you half a second to process what he had said, but when you did you started to laugh hysterically. 

“Arson sounds perfect.” 


End file.
